


ToGetHer

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Romance, kuroko cari kesempatan, ricuh udah ini ricuh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. Terima kasih atas info dari Kuroko, Aomine tahu lokasi janjian mereka berdua dan langsung mengajak Kagami one-on-one demi memertahankan Satsuki di sisinya. "Langkahi mayatku dulu sebelum mengambil Satsuki dariku,"—dan tak berapa lama kemudian, tahu-tahu mereka berdua sudah masuk zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ToGetHer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).

Aomine baru saja ingin naik ke kasur empuknya ketika ponsel miliknya bergetar dua kali tanda _e-mail_ masuk. Alisnya berkerut heran. Tumben-tumbenan—dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya—jam sepuluh malam gini masih ada orang yang mengirimnya surat elektronik. Masih dengan rambut basah habis keramas—iya, dia baru selesai mandi, biasa pemalasan—ogah-ogahan dia mengambil ponselnya di atas meja belajar kayunya.

Ada satu _e-mail_ dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hee? Tumben Tetsu mengirimiku _e-mail_ , malam-malam begini pula," gumamnya heran. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun membuka pesan tersebut.

_**From: Tetsu** _

_Aomine-_ kun _, bukannya aku gimana-gimana atau tidak mempercayai Kagami-k_ un _atau apa,_ ("Hah? Kenapa juga bawa-bawa si Bakagami segala?") _tapi sepertinya Kagami-_ kun _menyukai Momoi-_ san("HAH?! APA?!"—"Daiki, cepat tidur!"). _Katanya besok mereka mau kencan—jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana. Untuk lokasinya aku tidak tahu, tanyakan saja pada Momoi-_ san _. Tapi, kalaupun mereka nanti pacaran, kan lumayan, Aomine-_ kun _. Momoi-_ san _bisa diajari cara memasak yang benar dan normal. Masakan Kagami-_ kun _itu enak lho. Oh iya, jangan memancing keributan juga ya. Selamat malam, Aomine-_ kun _, maaf mengganggu._

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu, yang baru beberapa bulan resmi naik satu tingkat menjadi kelas sebelas, memandang layar ponselnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Untung saja benda kotak itu terbuat dari logam, kalau dari plastik sudah hancur daritadi karena dia genggam erat-erat.

Demi kerang ajaib milik busa cuci piring berwarna kuning! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Sahabatnya paling cantik (ya iyalah orang perempuan, cuman dia lagi satu-satunya), Momoi Satsuki, disukai oleh seorang pemuda bernama Kagami Taiga yang notabene adalah rivalnya sendiri?! Satu kata. TIDAK. Apapun yang terjadi, mau sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun, mau sampai tiba-tiba Momoi pintar masak, mau sampai Kuroko suka tebar senyuman ke mana-mana, mau sampai kulit gelapnya berubah menjadi seputih susu murni, jawabannya tetap 'AKU TIDAK SETUJU'. Takkan pernah ada sejarah di mana dia membiarkan sahabat manisnya (dia baru sadar akhir-akhir ini kalau Momoi manis) jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah—mana dia baru sadar kalau gadis itu tipe idealnya pula, duh makin ribet.

Rasa-rasanya, besok akan ada yang diajak tatap muka, bicara empat mata, kalau perlu _one-on-one_ sampai masuk _zone_ sekalian.

Malam ini, tampaknya Aomine Daiki tidak bisa tidur memikirkan nasibnya—eh, maksudnya nasib Satsuki-nya.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**ToGetHer © Sha**

 

**.**

**X.x.X**

" _Eh, umm ... Momoi, se-sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu dari dulu. Jadi kekasihku ya?"_

" _Ka-Kagamin ... iya! Iya aku mau! Aku juga menyukaimu!"_

" _Kau sudah melupakan Kuroko?"_

" _Iya, aku sudah melupakan Tetsu-_ kun _. Sekarang yang di pikiranku hanya ada Kagamin seorang."_

" _Momoi ...."_

" _Kagamin ...."_

Dan semakin detik terbuang, semakin dekat juga jarak wajah mereka berdua sampai akhirnya—

—"SIALAN! HARUS JUGA HAL ITU KEMIMPIIN HAH?!" Aomine bangun tidur dengan teriak tidak santai. Dadanya naik turun dengan kesal. Dan apa-apaan itu sampai mau ciuman segala?!

Dengan kasar dia menyentak selimut yang dipakainya dan langsung menghampiri meja belajarnya. Ponsel berwarna birunya dia ambil dan langsung diutak-atik oleh pemuda itu; mengirim pesan singkat kepada sahabat termanisnya.

_**To: Satsuki** _

_Hari ini apa kau ada di rumah?_

Ceritanya basa-basi dulu. Eh, baru juga ditaruh balik dan mau ke kamar mandi, rupanya sudah ada balasan yang datang—dan dia refleks berpikir bagaimana kecepatan ketikan jari Momoi.

_**From: Satsuki** _

_Tidak, aku akan pergi jalan-jalan. Kenapa memangnya? Dai-_ chan _butuh sesuatu?_

Kamvret. Ternyata yang Kuroko bilang benar; Aomine sudah mengumpat dari tadi sembari membaca ulang rentetan kalimat yang dikirimkan Momoi padanya, padahal mau ditatap sampai kucing bisa terbang juga tidak akan berubah.

_**To: Satsuki** _

_Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa._

Sekarang dia bingung tujuh keliling. Niatnya tadi mau nanyain tempat janjian terus bawa kabur Momoi, tapi masa langsung bilang 'cepat bilang di mana kau janjian dengan si Bakagami itu. Aku mau membawamu kabur dari sana'? Kan nggak lucu. Terus sekarang dia kehabisan bahan obrolan.

"Ck, aku harus bagaimana ini? Masa aku—oh iya, Tetsu!" Untunglah dia ingat eksistensi makhluk pendek berambut biru telur asin itu di dunia ini, yang bisa dia manfaatkan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis untuk menguntit atau syukur-syukur memang tahu tempat janjian mereka berdua.

Tanpa pikir panjang, dikirimkannya sebuah surat elektronik pada mantan _partner-_ nya itu.

_**To: Tetsu** _

_Tetsu, kau tahu tempat janjian mereka berdua? Aku tidak mungkin menanyakannya langsung pada Satsuki._

Dia lupa kalau baru bangun tidur. Boro-boro ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajah, sekarang pemuda kelas dua SMA itu malah sibuk memandangi ponselnya, menunggu balasan dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan satu menit kemudian.

_**From: Tetsu** _

_Di taman yang ada lapangan basketnya itu, baru saja kutanya. Oh iya, mereka janjian jam sepuluh._

_Ini anak kok bisa enteng ya nanya soal beginian ke Satsuki—tapi biarlah, gini-gini juga membantu banyak._

Dia juga lupa kalau sebenarnya di hari Minggu ini klub basketnya mengadakan latihan tambahan. Mungkin efek mendengar Momoi akan 'pergi' membuatnya berpikir kalau hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan apa-apa; padahal Wakamatsu di ujung sana sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena dirinya bolos latihan lagi.

Diketiknya balasan atas informasi berguna yang dia dapatkan dari pemuda itu.

_**To: Tetsu** _

_Terima kasih banyak! Kutraktir_ vanilla milkshake _besok!_

_**From: Tetsu** _

_Ya, dua gelas tapi. Mengingat ini bukan hal yang mudah._

_**To: Tetsu** _

_Oke!_

Misi, dimulai.

**X.x.X**

Ganti baju sudah, sarapan juga sudah, sekarang hanya tinggal menuju ke tempat janjian mereka berdua yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Berusaha tidak terlihat oleh Momoi yang rumahnya samping-sampingan, lagian ini juga baru jam sembilan, Aomine langsung tancap gas menuju tempat janjian kencan pasangan Kagami-Momoi—yang dia sumpahi dua nama itu tidak akan pernah disandingkan bersamaan selamanya, mau sampai Midorima berubah psiko layaknya mantan kapten mereka yang sekarang sedang asyik menikmati acara minum teh di teras kamarnya pun dia nggak sudi.

(Di belahan Jepang lainnya, Tuan Muda Akashi mendadak bersin-bersin, untung tehnya tidak tumpah.)

Langkahnya dipercepat saking tidak sabarnya. Dari kejauhan dia sudah dapat melihat seorang pemuda dengan kemeja pendek santai dan celana _jeans_ sedang asyik memasukkan bola ke dalam ring di lapangan basket sana, pemuda yang hari ini akan dia hajar habis-habisan—entah maksudnya dalam konteks basket atau arti harfiah, mungkin keduanya.

Sampai ketika dia bisa melihat Kagami dengan jelas di matanya, mulutnya berseru kencang sembari melangkah cepat mendekati pemuda tersebut. "Kagami Taiga!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh heran. Sejak kapan suara Momoi yang imut-imut nan manis berubah jadi berat dan menyeramkan seperti itu?

Lagian siapa yang bilang itu suara Momoi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" pemuda berambut merah bias hitam itu menaruh bola basketnya di tanah. Dia menatap heran Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang dengan raut wajah marah. Mana bau-baunya bakal ada pertengkaran untuk lima menit ke depan pula.

Pemilik nama Daiki di sana memasuki lapangan basket yang terbatasi jaring itu tergesa. Melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang tampak polos-polos tak mengerti malah berhasil membuat tensi darahnya semakin naik.

"Kau!" tunjuknya pada sang tersangka, "berani-beraninya mendekati Satsuki!"

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

"Hah?"

Aomine Daiki semakin ingin meninju orang di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau kau ingin memiliki Satsuki, hadapi aku dulu! Sampai kiamat pun aku takkan sudi menyerahkan Satsuki kepada orang sepertimu!" tantangnya sembari menghampiri yang bersangkutan dan mengambil bola basket yang terletak di dekat kaki Kagami.

Tanpa sadar pemuda berzodiak Leo itu malah mundur selangkah. "Lho memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau, kan hanya sahabatnya."

Sepertinya Kagami tidak sadar kalau dia baru saja menyulut api ke dalam bensin, mengiris lemon di atas hati yang terlu—kok, jadi melenceng.

Aomine menatap geram orang di hadapannya itu. Bola basket yang kini sudah berpindah ke tangannya dia _dribble_ keras. Tatapan matanya tak kalah sengit dengan tatapan mata pemuda yang sudah nekat mengajak sahabatnya itu kencan di hari Minggu yang cerah seperti ini.

"Langkahi mayatku dulu sebelum mengambil Satsuki dariku," ujar pemilik nama Daiki itu geram.

Kagami melongo heran.

"Tunggu, kenapa jadi serius seperti ini?! Lagipula aku hanya mengajaknya kencan biasa, tidak akan macam-macam—"

"Siapa peduli, Bodoh. Lawan aku _one-on-one_! Dalam sepuluh menit, kita lihat siapa yang berhasil memasukkan bola lebih banyak," katanya sembari menyetel _timer_ di ponselnya dan menaruhnya di atas bangku semen di lapangan sana.

Yang personifikasi harimau menghela napas kesal. Demi statusnya yang (mungkin) akan berubah, tidak jadi jomlo lagi, Kagami menerima tantangan tersebut. Ya siapa tahu Tuhan sedang baik hati padanya atau Dewi Fortuna sedang tersenyum padanya atau sebenarnya Aomine sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, jadi dia bisa menang dengan mudah.

"Aku akan memenangkan ini dengan mudah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya."

"Tidak secepat itu."

Tahu-tahu mereka berdua sudah masuk _zone_.

**X.x.X**

Senandung riang nan gembira meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Momoi Satsuki. Setelah dandan segala macam sampai cantik, akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari rumahnya dengan hati yang tenang. Hari ini dia akan jalan-jalan—agak ragu juga menyebut ini kencan—dengan _ace_ dari tim Seirin itu. Meski hanya berjalan-jalan ke toko buku dan mampir ke restoran untuk makan siang, tetap saja itu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan untuk mengisi hari Minggu-nya kali ini; untung dia sudah izin tidak ikut latihan, tidak seperti sahabatnya yang kini malah asyik nantangin orang tidak bersalah di lapangan basket sana.

"Halo, Momoi- _san_. Selamat pagi."

"HYAAAA!" Suaranya berseru kencang. Dia menatap ke sampingnya horor. "Tetsu- _kun_! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" Momoi mengatur napasnya, dia masih belum bisa lepas dari acara _sport_ jantungnya yang disponsori oleh Kuroko Tetsuya secara cuma-cuma.

"Baru kok. Tapi tadi melihat Momoi- _san_ , jadi kuhampiri saja. Lagipula aku khawatir pada seseorang."

Si gadis mengelus dadanya, untung jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal.

Atau mungkin tidak.

Memang kapan sejarah jantung kita bisa berdetak normal jika sedang bersama orang yang kita sukai? Kadang hanya melihatnya saja sudah bisa bikin deg-degan tak jelas, bukan begitu?

"Momoi- _san_?" Kuroko menoleh ke sampingnya, heran kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu tak berbicara lagi.

"E-eh apa?" muncul deh sifatnya yang biasanya datang ketika berada di samping pemuda ini, "i-itu tadi Tetsu- _kun_ , kan bilang mengkhawatirkan seseorang, memangnya siapa?"

Dalam hati dia komat-kamit semoga bukan nama perempuan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu, mana wajah Kuroko sudah serius pula—kayak memang beneran khawatir sama seseorang.

Lah, tahu-tahu pas dengar jawabannya Momoi malah melongo heran.

"Kagami- _kun_. Aomine- _kun_ juga sih."

Mendengar nama orang yang janjian dengannya hari ini disebut, apalagi diikuti dengan sahabatnya yang jadi _ace_ tim Touou, mau tak mau sebelah alis gadis itu pun naik. Lho, memangnya ada apa? Kok dia tidak tahu? Padahal dia sudah memproklamirkan diri sebagai perempuan yang paling mengenal dan mengetahui Aomine Daiki luar dalam.

"Memangnya ... kenapa? Aku jadi bingung."

Kuroko tak menjawab, dia menggenggam lengan Momoi dan membawanya berjalan lebih cepat.

Gadis itu sadar ini bukan saatnya untuk _doki-doki_ , terlebih lagi sahabatnya sudah dibawa-bawa seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, dia hanya manusia biasa—namanya juga dalam fase jatuh tjintah.

**X.x.X**

Momoi melongo kaget. Kuroko memasang wajah datar namun sangat ingin _facepalm_ kali ini.

Di hadapan mereka berdua, di dalam lapangan basket _outdoor_ di depan sana, dua orang yang dikhawatirkan oleh pemuda itu sedang asyik _one-one-one_ sampai masuk _zone_.

"Itu ... itu _zone_? Itu mereka berdua masuk _zone_?! NGAPAIN?!"

Itu demi kamu, Momoi. Demi kamu!

Masih dengan raut syoknya, dia menoleh ke samping, seolah mencari pertolongan dari Kuroko yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan datar. "Tetsu- _kun_ ...," ujarnya dengan suara memelas.

"Abaikan saja mereka,"—Momoi kena serangan jantung mendadak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tapi, tapi, tadi katanya Tetsu- _kun_ khawatir. Terus memangnya mereka mau dibiarkan begitu saja? Dai- _chan_ , kan orangnya nggak tanggung-tanggung! Mana lawannya Kagamin pula! Aduh, Tetsu- _kun_ tolong lakukan sesuatu!" Satu-satunya yang berambut merah muda di sana malah sibuk berteriak panik. Heboh lagi. Padahal yang sedang dikhawatirkan malah asyik terlarut dalam permainan mereka sendiri.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. Dia menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan senyuman tipis—yang saking tipisnya Momoi juga sampai nggak tahu kalau Tetsu- _kun_ -nya lagi senyum apa enggak.

"Daripada pusing memikirkan mereka—toh mereka sendiri juga yang capek—bagaimana kalau Momoi- _san_ pergi saja denganku?"

"Eh?"

"Katanya hari ini mau pergi ke toko buku, kan? Aku juga kebetulan mau pergi ke sana. Ingin beli novel terjemahan rekomendasi teman."

Boleh Momoi pingsan? Boleh nggak? Ini ajakan kencan, kan? Iya, kan?

"B-boleh kok! Ayo kita pergi!" Momoi pun langsung menggandeng lengan pemuda Aquarius itu dan membawanya menjauh dari sana. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba mengabaikan dua orang yang kini sudah berhenti bermain dan memandang mereka berdua dengan mulut terbuka.

Aura membunuh berwarna hitam kelam semakin pekat menyelimuti dua orang yang masih berada di lapangan basket sana.

Tanpa aba-aba, mereka teriak berbarengan.

"TETSUUUUU!"

"KUROKOOOO!"

"MATI KAUUUUU!" Yang ini teriaknya kompak, nyumpahin Kuroko tiba-tiba keserempet kereta bayi atau memilih ngiris nadi pake sawi.

Intinya, kali ini bukan hanya dua orang saja yang memperebutkan Momoi Satsuki. Kayaknya Kuroko juga ikutan nantangin Aomine dan berniat memutus ikatan tali persaudaran yang telah dia bangun bersama Kagami selama hampir setahun setengah ini.

Oke, _fighting everyone_! Momoi, sadar dong! Ada banyak cowok yang suka sama kamu!

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Ini sumpah aku bikin fanfik apaan. Awalnya baku terus ke sini-sini malah nyempil kata-kata nggak bakunya. Btw, ini open ending lho ya xD. Terserah para pembaca di sini mikir (dan maunya) dia berakhir sama siapa di fanfiksi ini. Terserah kalian juga mikir skor pertandingan dadakan tadi berapa. Oh iya, aku Momoi-sentris, tapi lebih bias ke KuroMomo sama AoMomo, jadi maafin ya hehe.
> 
> Dan maafkan juga selera humorku yang di bawah rata-rata (kemudian hening).
> 
> Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini!


End file.
